


The Silk Pajamas

by floorthreestories



Series: FloorThree FanFic [1]
Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, silk pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorthreestories/pseuds/floorthreestories
Summary: A man seduces another man by wearing sexy, red, silk pajamas. Graphic.
Relationships: Gay Males - Relationship
Series: FloorThree FanFic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Silk Pajamas

The Silk Pajamas

Ethan quivered as he went onto Amazon, on a mission. He couldn’t wait to surprise his love with these beautiful, red, silk pajamas. Although his friends were all around him, it aroused Ethan at the thought of those smooth pieces of fabric across his skin. His phallus began to bulge. Thankfully, his doting girlfriend Sarah, had given Ethan a hall pass for this very occasion. The occasion of making sweet, silky love to Ace all night. Ethan hit the button to complete his Amazon purchase. In two days time, the beautiful set of pj’s would arrive. Not being able to control his excitement, Ethan ran to the bathroom where he proceeded to cream his pants. “Soon, my gentle stallion..” he whispered to himself. 

TWO DAYS LATER

The email popped up on Ethan’s notification screen. His package had arrived! As soon as class had ended, Ethan sprinted to the Res Life Office. Once he took ownership of the box he ran straight up to his room, screamed wildly at Walter (his roommate) to get out, and then locked the door… It was time. 

Ethan ripped open the package and took a swift, deep whiff of the contents. “Ah yes, just right”. He slipped the supple garments over his slender frame. The red fabric brought out undertones in his skin, and Ethan knew he looked fantastic.

Slinking off to Ace’s room, Ethan made sure to wear a robe, so as not to spoil the surprise. With a knock on the doory, Ace opened the massive wall that had kept them apart just moments before.

Ethan said, “Hey Ace. Mind if we talk?”  
Ace, being a naturally caring and nurturing person, immediately accepted his offer.  
“Why of course! Please come in.”

Ethan’s rock hard member was quaking between his legs.  
“What’s up?” asked Ace.

Carefully untying his robe, Ethan let down the cloak that had protected the delicate fabric.  
“I wanted to show you these, silk pajamas.” said Ethan.  
Ace thoughtfully examined the beautiful sorcerer before him, “well they certainly bring out the undertones of your skin.”

That was all Ethan had to hear. Taking ahold of Ace’s strong and broad shoulders, Ethan swayed his hips, provocatively for Ace. A tall and thick cocked man, Ace blushed as Ethan rythed around his hips.

Ace’s stallion could no longer wait either. He grasped Ethans face and brought him into a deep and warm kiss. One that would be spoken about for lifetimes to come. 

Then Ethan suddenly jerked back. “Wait!”, he exclaimed.  
“I bought a pair for you too..”  
Pulling another pair of silky red, beautiful pajamas out of his inflamed rectum. 

Ace gratefully, and hornily, accepted the silk pajamas.

After slipping on the gorgeous gown, the pixie waisted man took ahold of Ethan, a very much jacked fellow, in his arms and carried him onto his bed. Ace flipped Ethan over onto all fours. He ripped down his pants in such a hurry, that Ace ripped Ethans silk bottoms!!  
Spreading Ethans firm booty cheeks in his grizzled hands, Ace spit his juicy saliva directly onto Ethans anus. Ethan moaned as Ace simultaneously stroked Ethans eight inch cock and licked his delicate asshole. 

After a few moments of that, Ethan flipped himself over and began to give sloppy toppy to Ace’s mediocre, but delicious four inch wiener. Ace’s lips trembled as he begged not to cum this soon. However, his prayers were no good. Ethan sucked the absolute shit out of Aces dick, and Ace came so hard that he almost fainted. 

After that magical orgasm, Ethan flipped Ace over on to HIS all fours. Shoving his massive boner express down Ace’s glowing rectum, Ethan moaned like a tiger. Ace shuddered with pleasure.. Although he was usually a top, Ace welcomed the new found g spot of his asshole.  
After many moments, Ethan was there. He pulled out and spewed his magical man spray all over Ace’s face, and Ace licked up every last drop.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, in their silk pajamas, of course. 

THE END


End file.
